


Feline Fine

by EchoGhost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cat, Gen, Prompt Fill, danphanwritingprompts, ghost adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Danny gets adopted by a ghost cat.No, that was written correctly.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: DanPhanWritingPrompts





	Feline Fine

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://danphanwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/182384145883/danny-gets-adopted-by-a-ghost-cat-no-that-was) from Nick via DanPhanWritingPrompts on Tumblr.

His breath came in shallow bursts as he leaned against the rough brick.

He hated that he had to run, and really didn't like how out of shape he still was. He figured by the time he could breathe like a normal person the danger will have passed.

He slid down the wall, not bothering to care as the brickwork snagged his shirt and lightly scratched his back.

He kept his eyes closed and tried to get his heart rate to a normal rhythm by sheer willpower alone.

He had been so focused on his recovery that he momentarily forgot that the sudden cooling sensation of his breath meant potential danger.

He opened his eyes and found a large black cat staring at him.

Its ghostly glow made it appear to be backlight making its fur so dark it was hard to tell where it ended and the shadows began.

Its emerald eyes held his gaze before slowly blinking at him.

He blinked back.

The cat grew in size and took a step closer easily erasing the distance between them. Its large paw gently pulled him away from the wall and into its chest. It gently settled them both to be lying down, its paw draped over him like a blanket.

He really wasn't sure what the right thing to do was in this situation. The cat wasn't being aggressive. If anything, it was being more _possessive_.

He really didn't like fighting or upsetting animals. He _liked_ animals.

He figured out of all the odd places he had ever been trapped in, this was by far, the most comfortable. Who knew that ghost cat fur made entirely out of shadows would be so soft?

Plus, he was getting a free hug. He was always down for a hug.

He hummed in contentment and, possibly in response, the cat started to purr.

Any thought of escape, or any thoughts of anything at all really, had completely left his brain.

All he knew now was that somehow that purr vibrated at just the right frequency to let him completely relax. Every single muscle, even ones he hadn't been previously aware of, had lost all tension. He felt like a limp noodle and he _loved_ it.

He was so comfortable, so relaxed. Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a nap.

So he did.


End file.
